Love On A Rainy Day
by mandii-xo
Summary: Sora is trying to build her courage to tell Tai her feelings about him same goes for Tai.. can they do it? Taiora and a mention of Mimato.. R & R


**Just some things you should know Matt and Sora never happened, Matt and Mimi have been going out for about 2 months. Please read and review no flamer's thanks.**

**Taiora and a mention of Mimato don't like the couplings simple don't read.**

Love on a rainy day...

Sora sat on her bed looking outside her window as drops of rain slid down her window. Sora just sighed why can't I just tell him how I feel, I mean what's the worst that can happen? Sure he may not want to be my friend and he may reject me but at least no one will die. Sora tried to stay positive as Tai was one of her best friends not to mention her crush. Argh why are things so confusing as Sora threw a pillow at the door and fell back on her bed.

I know I'll ring Mimi she knows all about these kind of things after all she is going out with Matt. That's a odd match Matt's completely opposite to Mimi he likes to keep things to himself, but Mimi has shown matt a whole new point of view on life and whatever she's doing to him is making him happier. **(A/N not that way… if anyone is actually thinking that way)** Mimi was Sora's best friend they got on like a house on fire and Matt was Tai's best friend although they argued a bit back in the Digital World they put all that behind them. Oh well here goes... Sora thought to herself as she picked up her phone.

''Hello, Mimi speaking''

"Hey Mimi, Sora here"

"Sora!! What can I do for you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I know you need my advice on something you always do"

"Oh right ok well this time it's a bit different I need advice on my eh.. l. love life"

"OMG you're asking me well of course you would silly question anyway, who's the lucky guy Sora?

(Mimi already knew who it was I mean the whole world practically knew about her and Tai sure they deny their feelings about each other and refer to themselves as just friends but everyone could see way past that)

"Tai…"

"Oh yes I see… I just think it's about time your admitting your feelings I mean the whole group k-"

"THEY knew this whole time?!"

"Well it is pretty obvious I mean you do both flirt like crazy"

"We do not!"

"Yeah whatever you say, anyway what's the problem?"

"Well If I do tell Tai I like him what about our friendship I'm sacrificing our friendship and he might not even feel the same way… plus if he rejects me I don't think I could look at him the same way"

"Sora, look at me and Matt, TK and Kari we all went through the same phase. But you have no need to worry I'm 100 sure Tai feels the same way about you I mean he never stops staring at you"

Sora was satisfied with that answer; Mimi knew just what to say.

"Thanks Meems you're the best! You really know what to say... so you think I should tell him today?"

"Of course! Duh, what were you going to do wait for Christmas? Just march on over to his house and tell him your undying feelings for him" giggled Mimi.

Sora rolled her eyes

"Alrighty, I'll head over there know ill talk to you later ok?"

"Sure good luck and inform me with the details, I'll start planning our double date chirped Mimi see ya!."

Sora sighed, Mimi was a great friend and all but she jumps into things straight away.

Sora walked down the stairs and grabbed her jacket "Mum im going to visit Tai ill be home for dinner"

"Are you sure it's rainin-" but before she could finish sora was already out of the door. That girl she needs to get her head out of the clouds, she just smiled and continued cooking.

**•••******

Tai was sat on his bed images of Sora was going through his mind when they used to play in the park together as little kids. Tai really did love her she was beautiful her soft red hair and her beautiful eyes that would light up any room. 'This is it Tai I have to tell her it's know or never'

Tai ran downstairs as fast as he could grabbed his coat, umbrella

"Kari tell Mum Im going out I'll be back soon"

**•••**

Sora was walking down the street the rain was getting heavier and people were running down the streets sheltering from the rain. Sora sighed 'I didn't even remember an umbrella what is wrong with me Im smarter than that'

Sora continued walking down the streets but she bumped into something hard causing her to fall on the floor

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't looking were I was going" he said "Here let me help you up as he pulled up her hand and they were face to face"

"Sora?"

"Tai?"

"Hi! What are you doing out here specially in this weather without an umbrella" Tai chuckled

As he lifted his umbrella over sora blocking the rain from falling on her

"Umm hi Tai, I was actually coming to see you I need to tell you something fairly important"

"Sure, what is it you know you can tell me" smiled Tai.

Sora got lost in his eyes they were beautiful they were a chocolate brown which matched his hair she loved his hair it was wild and untamed.

"Well.. I eh.. look Tai I don't know how to say this and Im not sure it will come out right. But it's taken me a while to realize this but… I, I Love you Tai."

Tai froze he couldn't believe it the girl he loved for so long loved him back this was the happiest moment of his life.

"I know you probably don't feel this way… but I had to tell you..." Sora turned to walk away but Tai grabbed her wrist.

Tai smiled

"Sora, I love you too"

Sora felt as a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder she finally told him and he feels the same way!

Tai pulled Sora closer to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck she could feel his hot breath on her neck which sent Goosebumps up her spine they shared a passionate kiss not caring who was staring at them **(A/N after all there in the street)** when they broke away Tai looked down to her "I love you Sora".

Sora Smiled "I love you too Tai"

Tai and Sora walked hand in hand down the street never knowing what the road to love may lead for them

The End

**Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed it please review**

**xx Manda.**


End file.
